The present invention relates to production of photosensitive resin cylinders.
Photosensitive resin cylinders comprising a cylinder and a photosensitive resin layer formed on and around the surface of the cylinder have been widely utilized as original cylinders for manufacture of endless, cylindrical resin plates such as resin gravure cylinders and resin relief cylinders. Such photosensitive resin cylinders are usually prepared by applying a photosensitive resin solution to the surface of a cylinder by spraying or coating and then drying the applied surface. Although this method is highly effective when the thickness of the photosensitive resin layer is relatively small as in the case of photosensitive resin gravure original cylinders, problems arise when the thickness is large. In the case of preparing a photosensitive resin cylinder having a photosensitive resin layer of 3 mm in thickness, for instance, it is inevitably necessary to effect repeated coating operations for formation of the photosensitive resin layer, which is troublesome in itself. In addition, a long time is required for drying due to such large thickness.